Things You Didn't Know About Hetalia Characters
by nico123
Summary: Facts that May or May not be true about all of or favorite hetalia characters. Favorite and comment please.
1. Romano

Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be the owner of such a spectacular franchise, though I wish I was.

1. Romano

1. Contrary to the popular belief, Romano does in fact like potatoes, just not potato bastards.

2. Romano is a closeted gamer, him and Japan have bonded over this fact.

3. Romano can and has always been able to speak Spanish, but don't tell a certain oblivious tomato bastard that, he smiles too much already.

4. Southern Italy is a secretly a Yaoi fan, the only person who knows this is Prussia, who just happened to walk into the room when he was reading some rather questionable material. If aforementioned Prussian is reading this, please stop blackmailing him with this information, it is starting to drive him insane.

5. Romano's second favorite food, after tomatoes, is chocolate. He blames Belgium for this.

6. Romano is perfectly aware of his idiot fratello and the potato bastard's so called 'secret' relationship, he's just waiting for then to tell him themselves.

He doesn't think they will.

7. When ChibiRomano first started living with Spain, he refused to talk for nearly a year, so, to say that the Spaniard was shocked when the adorable Italian started to curse at him out of nowhere when he pulled on his curl, would be an understatement.

8. Even though it doesn't seem like it, Romano is part of a tight knit group of friends, consisting of, Ukraine, Japan, and Poland.

9. His favorite color is green, and no it is not because of a certain Spaniard's eyes, how dare you even suggest that.

10. Italy Romano is a lot more than he seems. He isn't just a person who feels no emotion other than anger, he's just a person who is hard to reach out to.

Author's note: I will update this once a week or more than that if I get enough reviews, also I am willing to take constructive criticism and suggestions, please try not to be rude.


	2. England

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and I probably never will.

2. England

1. England is fully aware of the fact that his cooking is terrible, the only reason he feeds it to people anymore is that the expressions they make when eating it are usually hilarious.

2. Pirate England still longs for the days of swashbuckling and adventure that ended long ago, his time will come again one day.

3. England has only ever truly regretted two things in his life. The first, is never reconciling with his former colony after the Revolutionary War, and the second is the burning of Jeanne D'Arc, he broke France through ending her life.

4. England's punk faze emotionally scared all that bore witness to it, of you don't believe it ask America.

5. His magical friends are quite real, in fact, they can be seen buy all the countries who haven't relinquished their fleeting sight quite yet

6. England truly pities Belarus, deluded and broken, he could have easily turned out like her.

7. Books are his lifeblood, he might just die without them.

8. England is very close to his royal family, though only the queen is aware of his identity as a nation.

9. England loves his, dull, rainy weather, though the others seem to find it in comfortable.

10. Our favorite Englishman is completely unaware of the fact that his scathing comments hurt people as much as they do.

A/N: I updated early because I didn't have anything to do today.


	3. Canada

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

3. Canada

1. Canada can barely remember the days before he was colonized in, all he remembers is the blood and the pain.

2. When Canada first discovered Kumajirou, he was completely unaware of the fact that the little bear would cause him so much trouble.

3. Though it something few care to know, Canada is a vegetarian.

4. Canada has started many a bar fight over hockey, he isn't sure whether or not he is proud of this fact or not.

5. Prussia was the first person to ever recognize him on sight, he loves him for this.

6. Canada is not and will never be scared of Russia, he knows the type of person Russia is much too we'll for that

7. He interacts with his people much more than most other countries.

8. Canada has enough blackmail material on his fellow countries to start World War Three.

9. Though France might act like his father, he will never consider him to be one because he can't remember the last time the man remembered who he was.

10. Though it doesn't seem like it, Canada loves his life and the people who remember him.

A/N:hope you enjoy the chapter. Favorite, follow, and comment please!


	4. Hungary

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hetalia.

4. Hungary

1. Hungary's fujioshi tendencies started when she realized just how adorable Switzerland and Austria looked together.

2. To this day, the very idea of having romantic relationships with men makes her sick to her stomach. She has absolutely no clue what to about that.

3. Hungary considers Prussia and Austria to be her brothers, she will probably never tell then this, especially Prussia.

4. Hungary hates dresses, and stopped wearing them altogether after the start of the twenty first century.

5. Over time, Hungary became something of a Cupid amongst the homosexual countries.

6. One thing that she found out through her helping in relationships, is that there are loads more secret relationships Than a yaoi fangirl could ever hope to dream of.

7. Hungary loves pastries, they are the food of god.

8. She considers Italy to be her little brother, though not by blood, and he knows this.

9. Hungary truly wishes that her and Poland could hang out more, she misses her best friend.

10. Hungary still considers herself a boy in some ways, and she doesn't think that that will change anytime soon.

A/N: Special thanks to everyone who actually reads my stories, it makes me really happy!


	5. France

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I am not awesome enough.

1. France

1. France was completely and truly in love with Joan, even so, he has forgiven England long ago.

2. France is probably the only nation who has not been and never will be scared of Russia.

3. France has not had nearly as much sex as the other nations claim.

4. France thinks of Prussia and Spain as his closest friends, and he cares about them and their wellbeing very much.

5. France is the one who told Prussia, Spain, and Germany what the curls do. Please don't tell Romano, he's too young to die.

6. The reason that his country is so polluted is because France smokes cigars.

7. Luxembourg, Monaco, and Seychelles are practically his daughters, and, aside from Liechtenstein, they are the only female nations he has never hit on.

8. France is a firm believer in true love, how else would The Republic Of Germany and Italia Veniciano be able to find and fall in love with each other in two different lifetimes.

9. France thinks of himself as a big brother to all the nations and would gladly do anything for most of them.

10. France is so much more than pervert everyone makes him out to be, and it physically hurts that so few countries see this fact.

A/N: I don't even really like France all that much, this just sort of happened.


	6. Russia

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

6. Russia

1. Russia is terrified, that China is just playing with his emotions and doesn't really love him. Deep down though, he knows that China loves him, just as must as Russia loves China.

2. Russia has a very large sweet tooth. He loves the sweet flavors of vodka That have become popular with some of the other countries.

3. Almost every year, Russia is roped into going to Kawaii-con with China and Japan. It's pretty fun.

4. Belarus is his sister and he loves her. How could he not? That doesn't mean he wants be in intimate with her though!

5. Ukraine is also his sister and he loves her just as much. Though just the thought of being in a romantic relationship with her makes him cringe.

6. Russia once had a crush on America, but those feelings came to an abrupt halt when he walked in on him and a certain Englishman getting up to certain activities.

7. Russia loves ballet, all the other countries know this, but he has never been blackmailed with information. Even if he was, it wouldn't care.

8. Russia thinks of the rest of the since disbanded Soviet Union as family. Even the Baltic States, though he knows they don't return the sentiment.

9. Russia is terrified of spiders, for no particular reason other than the fact that are creepy to him.

10. Russia cannot grasp the fact that the other countries are scared of him, he truly thinks that they are all friends.

A/N: If this is ooc sorry.


End file.
